


Wings

by Lonely_angelN



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN
Summary: По мотивам 1х04





	Wings

Хлои не могла поверить своим глазам. Он все-таки решил затащить ее в постель. Причем самым наглым и необычным способом. Просто приперся в комнату в костюме Адама, предлагая себя, словно рождественский подарок. Только пышного бантика и ярко-красной ленточки не хватало. А жаль, она бы очень выгодно смотрелась на смуглой коже… Черт! Девушка мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник и огромным усилием воли заставила себя отвернуться от победно ухмыляющегося мужчины.

– Это не уместно, Люцифер. Просто… Оденься уже!

Люцифер не понимал, как эта очаровательная женщина может противостоять его природному обаянию и осознание этого только сильнее раззадоривало его. Он попытался еще раз привлечь ее внимание, но получил не менее энергичный отказ. Тогда, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, мужчина медленно повернулся кругом, недвусмысленно давая понять, что отказываться от такого щедрого предложения как минимум не разумно. И тут же пожалел об этом.

\- Господи, что с тобой? - Хлои пораженно смотрела на его обезображенную шрамами спину. Глаза девушки были наполнены непониманием, жалостью и тревогой. Люциферу, которому до недавнего времени не было абсолютно никакого дела до людских эмоций, стало страшно. Хлои Деккер будила в нем непривычные его существу чувства. А чувства порождали воспоминания. И это было больно.

_Он пал. И за что? За то, что совершил одну единственную ошибку. Единожды усомнившись, проявив отголоски собственной воли, отличной от Его убеждений и планов. Теперь же огонь Преисподней и ярость Отца превратили некогда прекрасное средоточение его ангельской сущности в грязное кровавое месиво. А крылья… Люцифер помнил, как стоял на безжизненной поверхности Ада, и догорающие перья устилали землю у его ног, словно ковер. Белые перья с обугленными краями на красно-коричневой, усеянной пеплом земле... Жестокое напоминание о его проступке._

_Спустя многие тысячи лет, когда Падший принял решение покинуть место своего заключения, лишь крылья стали единственной помехой для осуществления задуманного. Искореженные остатки того небесного, что еще оставалось в Люцифере отказывались прятаться от взора смертных и Дьявол принял единственно верное на тот момент решение. Он попросил Мазикин отрезать ему крылья._

\- Не надо! – мужчина резко перехватил руку детектива, которая изъявила желание прикоснуться к одному из его шрамов. – Нам пора идти.- Он не хотел признавать, но даже мысль о том, что кто-то вот так просто возьмет и дотронется до его спины - отдавалась острой болью в уже несуществующих мышцах.

_– Готов? - спросила демоница, еще раз проверяя остроту своего кинжала, и Люцифер ответил ей едва заметным кивком. Верная соратница, она без колебаний приступила к делу, одним резким движением избавив его от части вины. Подавив яростно рвущийся из груди крик, новоиспеченный владелец "LUX", накинул на плечи рубашку и, игнорируя текущую по спине кровь, повернулся к застывшей на месте Мэйс. - Добро пожаловать в мир людей, мистер Морнингстар!_

Хлои поспешно отодвинулась и, вспыхнув до корней волос, прошла следом за наполовину одетым мужчиной в огромную гардеробную. Девушка не понимала мотивы его поступков, но сопротивляться очарованию и темной завесе тайны, которая окутывала Люцифера, с каждым днем становилось сложнее. - Я разгадаю твою тайну, мистер Морнингстар. - подумала она, принимая из рук мужчины ярко-красное вечернее платье. - Я выясню твой секрет, мисс Деккер. - подумал Люцифер, любуясь, разглядывающей поданное им платье, женщиной.

Игра началась.


End file.
